The purpose of Conducting Public Health Research in China is to fulfill four broad goals: (1) To conduct high quality research around influenza, emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases(EIDs), and non-communicable diseases; (2) To provide training for public health professionals and select staff in basic and applied public health research, program planning and evaluation; (3) To strengthen China CDC's institutional capacity to plan, implement, and evaluate both research and non-research public health programs, including the capacity to detect and respond to EIDs; and (4) To incorporate and promote the results of research into disease prevention and control programs and policy development. Projects will be developed for this Research Cooperative Agreement addressing the following public health issues/priorities: (1) Research addressing EIDs, including neglected tropical diseases and influenza, with a focus on developing innovative and improved approaches for the detection and response to novel viruses as well as the implementation and expansion of sustainable surveillance systems; (2) Improved capacity to respond to disease outbreaks and other public health emergencies; (3) Evaluations of vaccines and other interventions to prevent influenza, tuberculosis, other respiratory, vector-borne, diarrheal infectious diseases, including water-and-food borne illnesses; and (4) Conduct assessments of the leading causes, communicable and non-communicable, of death in China and provide assistance in the establishment and expansion of effective and efficient interventions to reduce premature death and disability in China. China CDC is committed to the program and to collaborate with all levels of CDCs in China, with U.S.CDC and with other organizations. China CDC is capable of providing scientific leadership for the administration and integration of the program. Under the umbrella of the FOA four broad goals, the proposed program includes 17 sub-projects that address the above public health issues/priorities. The proposed subprojects will address how the research will impact public health and improve population health for the target populations. The core plan provides assurance of coordinated management and administrative support. As part of the application, the evaluation performance measurement and translation plan have been included as well.